


Under the Rainbow

by Anchan (Anchan_thevolleyballplayer)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Colours, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, not much happening just me being soft for minsung, there’s not much to tag here since each chapter is a different story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan
Summary: Exploring love in all its colours with Stray Kids’ soulmates, Minho and Jisung.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	1. Red

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect these to be long, they're all just drabbles meant to be kept small and fun to write~
> 
> None of them are full stories, just scenes taken out of context, usually with no plot at all.

“I’m done with you,” comes a huff right beside Jisung’s ear and he shudders. The building tension between him and his dance partner has finally come somewhere, aside from stepping on each other’s toes. “I’m never dancing with you again.”

It’s not what Jisung wants to be dealing with, if he’s being honest, but it provides a distraction; he’ll take that.

“It’s not my fault I can’t focus,” Jisung snaps, equally as quietly. Because they’re in a ballroom full of people, and it’s weird enough to have two men dancing with each other – everyone is looking at them already, they don’t need to notice the bickering.

“Sure, maybe it’s not in your feet,” Minho bites, “you just can’t hear the music over your own voice.”

Jisung scoffs, “hey, I’m not that loud!”

“Sure not,” Minho answers dryly. Jisung can’t see his face but he knows there’s a forced smile plastered to his lips. He hates when Minho puts on a show, pretending they’re not trying to bite each other’s heads off. “What’s your deal then?”

Jisung doesn’t answer, rather focusing his mind on the upcoming spin. One, two – here they go.

“You’re not quite bad if you keep your eyes on what you’re doing, you know,” Minho murmurs after a few silent moments. His eyes are trained on Jisung’s face, lips stretched in a tiny yet sincere smile. Jisung wants to melt on the spot but that’s not a good way to keep composure.

One song turns into another one but instead of letting go and switching partners like they’ve been instructed, Minho continues moving along to the new melody with Jisung. Right, as if they weren’t ignoring that rule since the start of the night.

Never once letting go, yet still having it in himself to criticise Jisung’s skills.

Minho switches his hold on Jisung, pulling him closer by the waist. There’s a faint blush spreading down Jisung’s neck that he hopes will go unnoticed, but the way Minho smirks tells him otherwise. But the older doesn’t mention it.

This time, Jisung tries his hardest to keep up with him. All the choreographies, exact steps and sways of his body – Jisung has them memorised. Has gone over them with other dancing partners thousands of times.

Yet he can’t bring his mind to remember them correctly, not when he’s dancing with someone as distractingly beautiful as Minho.

“Ya, what was that?” Minho says again, but there’s a hint of teasing in his voice instead of anger, this time. Jisung dares to glance at his face only to see him already looking. Fondly, if he dares to say.

It’s different from what he’s used to. So far, Minho has only been judging and a little annoyed by Jisung’s constant messing up. Sometimes observant, quiet, which turns out to be Minho’s resting face when he’s focused on dancing. But never with such… interest.

“One more mistake,” he warns, “and you’re staying behind with me. I’ll teach you how to dance properly.”

Jisung almost chokes, eyes snapping to Minho again. He searches for any hints of mocking, but he finds none. Slowly, he nods, feeling his cheeks flame. And then, Minho decides to kill him with another comment, “you’ll have to pay for the private lesson though – your number would be enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride Month~ Even though I have to celebrate from home I still wanted to do something festive for this occasion <3
> 
> Thank you for reading the first instalment, hope you'll enjoy the ones that are yet to come ;)


	2. Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Playfulness

A faint sound of fingers smashing random buttons and very loud huffs and cries (all coming from Jisung, obviously) disrupt the overall lazy afternoon. They’re alone in their room, sprawled over the floor of their shared apartment, eyes trained to the TV screen.

“Hyung, that was unfair!” Jisung squeaks, leaning forward as if that would help him speed up. Mario Carts were never his best game, but he would never back down from a challenge – so that’s what brings them here, stuck in a bet that will result in either kisses or hurt pride.

Minho prefers the latter because it doesn’t stop him from kissing Jisung, and the satisfying feeling of winning against his boyfriend at _something_ fills his stomach pleasantly.

He only giggles when Jisung shoots comments his way because he knows the younger doesn’t mean them. It’s just a way to cope with being totally smashed. “Being better doesn’t mean I’m cheating.”

“You totally are,” Jisung retorts, lightly bumping his thigh. “And you’re paying for lunch.”

That was not a part of their little game, but he can’t bring himself to complain. “Fine, and you’ll tell Felix that you _lost._ To _me,_ of all people.”

“That sounds like you’re admitting you’re bad at this,” Jisung says, unable to stop his laugh.

The screen goes black, playful music changing into the victory tune. However, it’s not Jisung’s player that’s shown with a trophy.

“Maybe I am,” Minho agrees, “but look at who’s talking. Did you really just lose to the _worst videogame player_? Your words.”

Jisung groans, “you’re distracting.”

“Sure I am,” Minho agrees. He doesn’t waste a moment, leaning over and crossing the few inches between them until his lips touch Jisung’s cheek. The younger almost backs away but as soon as he registers what’s happening, he turns his head to connect their lips.

_Here come the kisses_.


	3. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Softness, admiration
> 
> This one is a teeny tiny bit shorter than the others but it's very cute, I promise!

_One._

A hand on his wrist, tugging him to sit down and straddle his lap.

_Two._

Jisung’s chest feels warm against his, heartbeat steady yet a little too loud. His lips feel soft. There’s a faint trace of chapstick taste that lingers on his mouth, but it stays pleasant to feel, no matter how many times Minho presses his lips against his.

_Three._

Minho chases Jisung’s mouth, lips stretched into a smile when he presses them against the younger. His eyes are sparkling with joy – admiring every inch of his tiny boyfriend. And said boyfriend isn’t far behind with driving on cloud nine, laugh bubbling from his chest, barely muffled by Minho’s kiss.

_Four._

This one is aimed a little off, missing Jisung’s lips just to press against his cheek, then to his cheekbone. One kiss leads to another, each moving a little further across Jisung’s face.

_I like you._

Jisung’s eyes flutter closed, hands coming to rest on Minho’s shoulders while he giggles shyly. He’s stuck between averting his face and pressing in closer, thoughts running in circles and then evaporating each time Minho’s lips meet his skin.

The colour of Jisung’s cheeks steadily grows brighter as Minho continues to pepper kisses all over his face. It’s cute – no matter how long they’ve been calling themselves soulmates, Jisung still gets overwhelmed and shy.

His hands reach out to stroke Jisung’s cheeks – they’re as soft as ever, now painted with a beautiful pink hue. Jisung leans into the touch, eyes fluttering closed. A quiet hum escapes his mouth, a melody he can’t quite recognise.

Minho cups his cheeks to pull him closer, plants a kiss onto his forehead and then onto the crown of his head, and alongside his hairline. Jisung pulls away only to bring his attention back to his face. Minho happily obliges, which brings another two kisses – each lands on one of Jisung’s eyelids.

“Baby,” Minho whispers against his skin when his lips meet Jisung’s cheek again.

“Sweetie,” comes right before he kisses the bridge of Jisung’s nose.

“Love,” it takes him a moment to process, knowing those words haven’t left his lips. When he looks up, Jisung’s eyes are already looking at him fondly. An emotion that is easy to mirror, one that has been bubbling up in Minho’s stomach since forever.

No other word needs to be said when Minho connects their lips one last time. Jisung senses the shift in atmosphere and pulls him closer by the neck, kissing back with passion. When they part, he’s already smiling – lips stretching far above his teeth.

Minho loves that smile. It warms his soul whenever it blooms on Jisung’s face, brings him comfort on the coldest nights, guides him through the dark. He can’t stop himself from leaning in again, drawn towards the source of hope.

_One._

And here they go again.


	4. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nature
> 
> I had this idea quite some time ago while falling asleep, a conversation where Person A was confessing how much Person B means to them, using the world as a metaphor, and while I’m pretty sure it sounded better at 1AM, I’m pretty pleased with this.

A gentle breeze ruffles the trees and brings life into the forest. It seeps into Jisung’s exposed skin where his short sleeves don’t reach – but he doesn’t feel cold. Rather than that, he feels pleasant. Especially when Minho reaches for his hand, intertwining their pinkies.

What a lovely day to walk outside, he thinks before he lets his eyes follow a bee towards one of the last gardens in sight. Soon, they’ll get lost – hide away from the world and find themselves enveloped by nothing but freedom.

That’s how it feels like each time they come here. Fresh air, sunlight beaming at them from between the tree branches, illuminating their faces with small patterns of gold.

Minho always traces them with his thumb, caressing Jisung’s skin gently before leaning in to connect their lips. Jisung melts every time.

They walk further, always aiming for nowhere at all, yet knowing exactly when they reach the perfect destination. It’s a dynamic they follow in their life, pulling each other along without really looking forward – and yet they know there’s nothing to fear together.

Like the flowers blooming all around their feet when Minho seats them down under an old tree, Jisung’s cheeks dust pink. There’s no one in sight; all they have is each other.

It feels intimate.

Without any words, Minho leans forward until they’re just a breath away. Jisung’s breath stumbles, catching in his lungs in anticipation but before he can cross the few inches, Minho sits back. It takes all his willpower to fight back the pout that comes after.

That’s when his eyes wander away, setting upon a tiny bouquet of flowers that Minho holds. His fingers twitch around the stems nervously, waiting for Jisung’s reaction. The younger smiles, encouraging him when Minho leans back in, one hand resting on his shoulder while the other slides into his hair.

With flowers secured in Jisung’s hair, Minho finally relaxes into a kiss. “You’re lovely.”

Jisung giggles back, unable to respond. There’s no need to, and he simply finds Minho’s hand to squeeze. The older repeats the gesture, smiling brighter than the sun.

“Can I say something stupid?” he inquires, eyes jumping between Jisung’s.

“Sure,” Jisung answers nonchalantly. “What is it?”

“You’re my world, you know that?” he says, voice laced with a nervous laugh. His eyes can barely stay still, tracing Jisung’s frame and their surroundings. “Wanna know why?”

Of course he does. Despite claiming that he’s not a fan of cheesiness, there’s something about Minho being goofy that makes him melt. Maybe it’s Minho in general, but he finds this vulnerable side of him adorable.

“You’re like my sun, chasing the darkness away. Every time I need you, your smile brightens up my day and chases away my worries.”

Jisung feels the same – finding comfort in Minho whenever his mind gets clouded by worries. It’s as if Minho knew exactly when to show up, what to say; with the rays of sunlight that are his words, Jisung can see the rainbow.

“You’re like earth, keeping me grounded. Yet when I’m with you, I feel like I’m floating in the sky. It’s weird, isn’t it?”

“Not at all,” Jisung shakes his head, a little breathless. There’s still a faint trace of the initial amazement at Minho’s words, and with each word, Jisung feels a new butterfly appear in his stomach.

“You’re the fresh grass that I can lie into, a smell of flowers ever-present.”

He laughs at this, earning himself a scoff. _Hey, I’m being serious,_ doesn’t have to be pronounced – neither does his own _And I’m living for it._

Without thinking too much about it, Jisung strides forward, capturing Minho in a tight hug. The older pulls him closer, manoeuvring them until he has the younger lying on his chest. The ground must be uncomfortable, but Minho doesn’t seem to mind.

“Anything more to say?”

“Only if you stop laughing,” Minho grumbles but there’s no bite. He adjusts himself so that he’s propped up against the tree, lifting Jisung’s head to directly look at him. Jisung feels a blush creeping up his neck.

There’s _something_ coming, and he isn’t quite sure what – but he knows it’ll knock him off his feet. It’s fortunate that he’s lying down. He holds his breath, anticipating Minho’s next words.

“You’re like water, or air,” Minho continues, “because I need you to breathe.”

That one is a little less poetic, but Minho takes it just as seriously as before, and for a reason, it feels more intense. With his eyes so sincerely looking into Jisung’s, looking for a response, all Jisung wants to do is to cross those few inches and connect their lips.

“I wanted a reaction,” Minho mumbles between kisses, breaking away each time Jisung leans in, only to press another kiss to his chin and cheeks. He purposefully avoids Jisung’s lips, no matter how much Jisung tries to angle his head to meet them. 

It only takes so much effort to get what he wants, closing his eyes when Minho’s lips melt against his. “Is this not enough?”

Minho doesn’t answer.


	5. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing to say about this, just a pre-slash drabble where Minho meets an interesting person on the beach. This is my favourite drabble so far~

Minho’s feet bore into the surface, crocs filling with sand and rocks. It’s not pleasant, but he doesn’t really pay any attention to it, rather keeping his eyes in front of him, lost in thoughts. There’s nothing to look at, anyway. Someone would say that the sunset is worth watching – and maybe it is, but Minho is too tired for this.

So he lets himself wander.

He keeps his eyes on the sand, searching for litter he won’t tidy away and shells he won’t collect. There’s nothing to take; Minho came here to forget and free his mind, and he’d like to leave with his soul empty, not pockets full.

Minho sighs and looks up, that’s when his eyes fall upon a person sitting on the sand, feet dipped in the shallow. He seems starstruck by the sunset, but his features are stiff with worries – Minho can see that much when he comes closer.

Now, he can see the boy clearly – hair ruffled by the wind, mind carried away thousands of miles away, and his eyes following it into the distance. 

He’s not sure what got him so pulled in, but he finds himself sitting down. Maybe it’s just that his legs ache to stop and rest, he realises, when he’s seated in the cold sand.

The boy doesn’t acknowledge his presence, and Minho doesn’t dare to speak up.

He thought he’d be looking at the setting sun, but his eyes are fixed on the boy sitting beside him. His skin is soft up close, his cheeks seated a little high and a little round – he’s cute.

There’s something lingering in his eyes, a wonder. Minho swears they’re as deep as the ocean in front of them, and each new moment he spends looking into them feels like drowning, barely remembering how to breathe.

“What a beautiful sight,” the boy speaks up. It startles Minho, and he quickly retreats, moving his head to watch the horizon. Even when his thoughts get swept by the waves, the boy’s voice echoes in his head. It’s way deeper than he has imagined.

“What brings you here?” Minho dares to speak, though his words come out breathless. For a brief moment, it seems that the boy hasn’t heard him at all – but then he’s turning his head, sparkling eyes finally meeting Minho’s.

Minho swears he sees actual stars in them. 

“Needed a break,” the boy shrugs but a smile blooms on his face as he pronounces the words. His eyes are sparkling. “I was waiting for you.”

Maybe it’s the sound of crashing waves, mixed with late summer breeze and sunrays that caress the boy’s cheeks just the way Minho wants to, but he finds himself crumbling. Breathless.

Minho’s mouth falls open. “Really?”

“No,” the boy chuckles, “but it would have been nice, preparing me to face such a pretty stranger. What brings _you_ here?”

“I,” Minho starts, then trails off until his heartbeat slows down, “don’t know, needed a break,” he parrots, and the boy actually laughs this time.

It makes him even more beautiful. _Why can’t his mind think about anything else?_ But maybe that’s fine; Minho wanted a break after all, something to let his mind relax. This boy feels like an answer to that, though he gives his heart a quite hard time.

“We seem to have found what we were looking for,” the boy hums in approvement, “I’m Jisung.”

“Minho,” he finds himself saying. 

Jisung’s lips quirk up a little higher: “What a memorable name.”

Minho can’t tell if he’s teasing him – there’s always someone teasing him about his name being too common – but this time, he finds that he doesn’t mind.

Jisung’s eyes slowly return towards the sea, but Minho doesn’t follow. His eyes are glued to the boy in front of him, and the last thing he wants is to look away. “What a wide world out there, one that we know nothing about.”

“We learn about it in school,” he retorts, but Jisung waves a hand in his direction.

“Not the same. So many things we will never be able to experience,” his voice is soft, vulnerable; it makes Minho want to hold onto him and never let go. “Won’t you miss it? Can you even miss something you’ve never felt before?”

_Yes_ , Minho thinks. Because despite only sitting here for what feels like ten minutes, he already misses every moment he could have spent with Jisung if they met sooner. It sounds strange to his own ears – and yet, deep down, he knows it’s right. “Why regret it, though? Who says you can’t experience it in the future?”

Jisung’s eyes meet his once again, this time his dreamy expression mixes in with expectation. “I already like you.”

Minho ignores the butterfly that prods at his stomach. He tries his best to return the bright smile Jisung offers him before being knocked out of breath one more time when Jisung shuffles closer, ducking to his ear.

His whisper feels like the ocean, washing over him until he feels like he’s drowned.

“I feel like we’ll go far one day.”


	6. Indigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nighttime date <3
> 
> Since I was a little busier this week, I decided to upload an existing drabble instead of an entirely new piece. I’ve previously posted it onto my twitter but I’ll include it here, for I don’t have another reason to post it on AO3 anyway.

The night sky feels like a blanket pulled over his shoulders, soothing him with a gentle blow of wind and its gentle light. There are thoughts running through Jisung’s head, ones that he’d like to chase away as much as he’d like to just forget. He can’t - but maybe there’s someone who can make them disappear, even if it’s just for a while. 

Jisung’s phone vibrates against his pocket, a small reminder why he’s waiting. A small smile tugs at the corners of his mouth as he reads the message he’s been anticipating. 

_I’m outside._

He leans onto the balcony railing to squint onto the street. It doesn’t take long until his eyes fall upon a familiar silhouette - maybe it’s too dark to see his face, but Minho’s eyes glint in the streetlights and Jisung can picture his smile when the older waves at him. 

In no more than a few seconds, Jisung is running down the stairs, ever so carefully to not wake up his mother, barely remembering to take his keys. It’s the fact that he hasn’t seen Minho in weeks that pulls him towards the older’s chest (and maybe it’s also Minho’s arms that refuse to let go). 

“Ready to have fun?” Minho whispers close to his ear, hot breath tickling his skin. Jisung nods eagerly, only giving up his position on Minho’s shoulder to finally look him in the eye. Minho’s eyes are soft. 

“Thought you wouldn’t show up,” he admits, thumbs dragging across Minho’s shoulders. His eyes attempt to look away, but Minho’s fingers hold his jaw in place. 

“I’m sorry it took me so long,” the older mutters before connecting their lips. Jisung relaxes into the kiss, presses back with the passion of someone who’s been craving this forever. “I’ll make sure to make it up to you.” 

And then, Minho starts to pull away, only to reach for Jisung’s hand and drag him down the street. His steps gain speed with each streetlight they pass, eagerly pulling Jisung along to their dreamland. 

Jisung feels excitement rush through his veins, and he doesn’t try to muffle his laugh. Minho follows him, laughing and calling into the night, all while running away from what Jisung wants to forget. 

When they arrive at the gates of what they call their world - an abandoned amusement park tucked away from the bustling city - they’re both out of breath. But Minho doesn’t stop, leading Jisung inside and towards their hideaway. 

It’s only when they’re lying under one of the rollercoaster slides that they fall silent. There’s no strength in either of them to laugh anymore, but their smiles stay. Perfect. 

Minho’s hand finds Jisung in the grass, intertwining their fingers together. Neither of them is looking at each other - feeling a warm body besides theirs is enough to be reminded of each other’s presence. 

The sky is beautiful that night, a cloudless night that allows them to see the stars clearly. Jisung can’t name any, but he sees Minho reflect in all of them. 

“Look, I can touch the moon,” Minho says, lifting his hand as if he could grasp it if he stretched far enough. Jisung laughs softly when he pretends to seize it in his palm. “What should I do with it?” 

“Return it back,” Jisung giggles, “or else we won’t see anything on our way home.” 

“There’s no need to go home then, we could stay here.” 

They can’t, but it’s nice to let themselves dream. That’s what nights are for, anyway. 

“Give me your hand,” Minho requests. He laughs when Jisung attempts to untangle his hand from his grasp. “Not that one, your free hand.” 

Confused, Jisung complies. It’s when his hand is hanging in the air that Minho finally lets go of the moon. They both observe it for a moment before Minho traps it between two fingers, now turning his head to the side to look at Jisung. “Give me your finger.” 

“What?” Jisung sputters, now also turning his body to look at Minho. 

“Just do it, I won’t do anything weird,” Minho assures him. 

Cautiously, he extends his hand towards the sky again, pointing his fingers towards Minho’s hand. It finally dawns on him when he’s close enough to almost touch the crescent. He looks at Minho one more time.

“If I had the moon, I’d give it to you,” he says gently, “so that you can wear it on your finger. A reminder that you’re mine.”


	7. Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original prompt that I did not really follow:  
> Teenage witches sleepover shenanigans; yes, it’s exactly as chaotic and shallow as it sounds. So it may not be such a bad thing that my hands strayed away... Ah, I got a little carried away this time? I didn’t even notice.

A hand reaches for Jisung’s, warm palm pressing against his own. It’s a familiar sensation, yet it doesn’t make it easier to resume breathing, not when a blinding smile knocks him out of breath.

“Wanna see it?” those are the words that echo in Jisung’s mind as he lets his best friend take the lead, dragging him up the stairs and across the long hallway and into the forbidden part of their house. It’s not dangerous – it simply stores magic, and Jisung, just like the rest of their servants, isn’t allowed to enter it.

Which is a pity, because magic has fascinated Jisung since childhood; probably a result of growing up with a witch best friend who loved to show off his tricks. Now that Jisung thinks about it, he might have been enchanted by the witch more than his powers, but that’s beside the point – magic, in its true form, is beautiful.

It’s a shame he’s not allowed to see it.

That’s when said witch, Lee Minho, comes into his story. Everything is possible when he holds onto Minho’s hand, he’s learned that already, and it keeps proving itself as they grow up. Minho’s magic sparks hope in his soul, makes him feel like they can do anything.

If magic is possible, then so are the two of them. Together, one day.

He only realises he’s been holding his breath when Minho’s footsteps stop abruptly, and Jisung stumbles into his back. Minho giggles but doesn’t tease him, simply unlocks the door in front of them and pulls him inside.

There’s a faint smell of lavender in the air; he can’t tell whether it lingers because Minho spends so much time around here or the smell clings to Minho’s clothes because of the same reason. Either way, it smells like home. Being enveloped by Minho’s smell is almost overwhelming.

“You wanted to try this, right?” Minho speaks up, letting go of Jisung’s hand so he can approach the table in the middle of the room. It’s messy but somehow, Jisung recognizes order in the chaos. It looks like an unfinished spell, from his experience.

Minho only takes a few items and turns around, crouching down to place them around himself. He looks up, eyes meeting Jisung’s – a silent request to sit down. “Have you practiced?”

“Mhm,” Jisung nods proudly, showing off his teeth when he flashes him a bright smile. It’s no secret that Jisung’s been studying Latin for this exact reason, and Minho has been stealing spell books for him to study from since… forever.

Usually, Jisung doesn’t really focus on what the words mean. He just likes reciting spells, pretending they do more than just spark joy in his own head. Sometimes, he pretends he’s casting a spell on Minho – giving him cat ears, turning him into a frog, and then kisses him to break the curse just like in fairy tales. When he’s brave enough, he imagines using a spell of love, though he isn’t sure whether such spell exists.

This time, though, he’s learnt something specific, on Minho’s request. He promised the witch not to question what he’s saying, to simply memorise how it sounds. And he knows better than to doubt Minho – he doubts he cares, in the first place.

As long as it’s Minho, details don’t matter. Whatever they do, it’ll make Jisung happier than ever, and he can’t help but hope that Minho feels the same.

While Jisung lets himself get lost in his head, Minho works on a ritual circle. He’s circling Jisung’s body barely a few feet away, strewing summoning powder ( _okay, that’s not how Minho calls it but that doesn’t matter_ ) all around him to draw ornaments.

When he’s done, he puts the powder bag aside, reaching for a purple-filled flask.

His words are dull when he murmurs something under his breath as he pours its contents onto his canvas. Like domino, the circle illuminates line by line, casting rays of light onto Minho’s face. He looks even more ethereal than normally. 

Finally, he sits down in front of Jisung, making sure not to touch and mess up any part of the circle. They’re so close Jisung can feel his breath by his ear when Minho speaks up again, “let’s start.”

It sounds insistent, like an order and Jisung shivers, eager to comply. He closes his eyes, both to focus on his words and because Minho’s gaze is making him nervous. The words flow out of his mouth easily, and he only stumbles on the syllables once.

First verse has passed, and he takes a break to inhale, his confidence fading. That’s when Minho’s hand finds his and their fingers intertwine. It sends sparks into his soul, and it takes him a while to realise Minho is lending him magic.

Only one verse is left, and Jisung lets himself relax for the first time since entering the room. They’re almost done – which means whatever is bound to happen will come soon. _Will they make it? Will it make Minho happy?_

He hopes so. Seeing Minho smile is a moment he treasures, an expression he wishes Minho would wear more often because it makes him beautiful. It’s the reason he hangs off Minho’s every word, spins around him as if he were caught in his gravity.

One more sentence, one more word. Almost there.

It’s exciting, not knowing what to expect yet feeling drawn to it, nevertheless. Purple flames lick at his body, swallowing him yet not burning his skin. For the first time in his life, he feels magic flowing through his body. It’s electrifying, addicting – he wants to feel more.

Words fade out and he’s done casting, but the room doesn’t fall silent. Minho is already taking the lead, his voice heavy and slow. Jisung opens his eyes to observe him, basking in the sight of purple light framing his best friend and he tries to keep his eyes on his features rather than his lips as he pronounces the last words.

Right, it’s over. Minho’s mumbles come to a stop, and Jisung takes a breath, about to ask whether it has worked–

However, Minho doesn’t let him, shushing him by pressing his lips to Jisung’s and sealing the spell. _Aeternum –_ that’s a word Jisung recognizes well from the books he’s read. Every immaterial curse and ritual is sealed with it.

 _Aeternum –_ the word repeats itself in his head, an echo that feels too real to be just a memory. Then, Minho’s lips and hands disappear, but the feeling of magic flowing through his veins stays. Is this how it feels like to have his feelings reciprocated?

He looks up at Minho, hoping for answers. “Did it work?”

Minho shrugs, unable to answer, and lifts himself up, dusting his knees off. Subconsciously, Jisung reaches out to take his hand. He’s not sure what made him so confident, but it’s probably the kiss that drives him forward.

Minho doesn’t stop him when Jisung pulls him back down, lips pressing against his hesitantly yet insistently. He only relaxes when Minho melts into the kiss, hands coming to rest atop his thighs. He feels warmth spread through his body, yet there’s a new feeling to it.

Underneath Minho’s touch, an electrifying feeling is born. It cumulates in Jisung’s chest, taking all of his feelings towards his core where they feel even more real. His head is spinning, heart is racing, veins are burning – it feels amazing.

And then it fades with Minho pulling away, only to catch aflame again when he hears Minho gasp and looks around. Everything in sight is floating in the air, sparkling with the same lavender hue that appears every time Minho uses magic.

However, the proud look in his eyes tells Jisung that isn’t the case. Giggles bubble out of Minho’s throat, eyes turning into crescents and cheeks flushing pink. Jisung’s insides throb, and together with them, everything around them does the same.

When Jisung looks back at Minho, the older leans in to connect their lips again. Not even the sound of everything crashing stops him from climbing into Jisung’s lap; probably the gesture that has caused Jisung’s spell to falter.

It makes no sense, just like everything about magic. He’ll find out eventually, though, and something tells him that kissing Minho is more important than answers, at least for now. Because no matter how amazing magic feels, nothing will ever beat the sensation of Minho’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <33  
> This is the final drabble for this project, which is both exciting and sad because now I don't have anything to post in the next few weeks. But when I'm back, I'll hopefully update Serendipity & debut a few new stories. Please look forward to that!
> 
> Also - Tomorrow is the big day!! I'm so excited~

**Author's Note:**

> I’m incredibly pleased with how easy it is to write stories under the acknowledgement that they’re meant to be short anyway, and there’s no need to worry about them being out of context. I like it that way if I shall put it so straightforwardly. Stories that have no beginning nor ending, just a captured fragment of characters living in such universe. Some flashbacks, if needed.
> 
> That gave me quite a few new ideas, and it was refreshing to work with a blank sheet. Worlds portrayed here may get a further expansion as the time goes, but it was not in my plan to worry about such when I started writing. All words were purely shared for the joy of writing, rather than the outcome.


End file.
